


Please, Stay With Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Explosions, First Kiss, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Self-Sacrifice, Stabbing, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When both Eddie and Buck's lives at at stake, Buck makes a decision to save Eddie. Not everything goes as he planned.





	Please, Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at Whumptober this year, because the angst lover in me can't resist. This filled prompts 2. Explosion, 8. Stab Wound, and 17. "Stay with me."  
Just a warning, it's not happy. Heed the tags before reading. You've been warned. Hopefully all the prompts won't be _this_ painful.

Buck’s ears are ringing from the sound of the explosion. He can barely see anything in front of him with the smoke and dirt floating through the air. It had happened fast. One moment he and Eddie were walking home after their date. Their _first_ date. One that Buck had hoped would end a lot better than this. Especially since it had been going so well.

“Buck?”

Buck feels a jolt of relief go through him at the sound of Eddie’s voice, as hoarse as it is. He’s alive. Buck crawls along the ground towards the sound, hoping to find him. 

“Eddie?” Buck whispers, not wanting to draw too much attention to them. Not when the bomber could still be close. Buck hopes he just left the scene, assuming everyone was dead.

He finds Eddie leaning against the wall, a hand pressed to his head. “Are you hurt?” Buck asks, stopping in front of him. He moves Eddie’s hand out of the way so he can examine the wound for himself. There’s a cut, but nothing too deep. He’ll survive. 

“I just have a headache,” Eddie mutters. “That shit was loud.”

“Yeah tell me about,” Buck looks around at the destruction he can see now that the smoke is starting to clear. “We need to get you out of here. Can you walk?”

Eddie nods, “Yeah I think so.”

“Good because I’m not sure I can carry you,” Buck says.

“And here I thought you were supposed to be strong,” Eddie teases.

Buck rolls his eyes, “I am, when I’m not dealing with a possible concussion.”

“Fair.”

They’ve barely made it a few steps before the sound of laughter fills the room. They share a look, both clearly worried. 

“It’s him,” Buck whispers.

“Of course it is,” the man says. “Did you really think I would leave without seeing if I caught my prize?”

Buck looks over his shoulder at where the man is standing, twirling a long blade in his hand. He tries to think of a way out of this. Normally he would fight the guy, or grab Eddie and get them both to run out of here. But they’re both too hurt, neither one able to walk much on their own as it is. They both can’t make it. He can’t let Eddie die though. Christopher needs him. That kid shouldn’t have to lose both his parents. And Eddie is just… he’s too good to go out like this.

His eyes meet Eddie’s, and he knows Eddie must see something in them that gives Buck away because he shakes his head. “Buck…”

Buck smiles and kisses him softly, his chest at aching at that being the first and no doubt only time he’ll get that. “I’m sorry.”

He moves Eddie’s to the wall and then steps in front of him, facing their attacker. He’s watching them with a look of cold amusement on his face. “You can kill me, but let him go.”

“You’d really sacrifice yourself to let him live?” the man asks, stepping closer. “You really value your life that little, or…” he looks between them and smirks. “No, of course. You just value his more. Do you think he feels the same way for you, as you do him?”

“Of course I do,” Eddie mutters. Why is he even still here? He should be trying to get away. 

“Do we have a deal or not?” Buck asks, looking the man head on. He’s not going to let him see how afraid he is. He doesn’t want to die, but if it means Eddie gets to live and go home to his son he’ll make that sacrifice.

“There is nothing worse than watching the person you love die, and knowing you can’t do anything to save them.” The man smirks and grips his shoulder. “We have a deal.”

“NO!” 

He hears Eddie’s shout but it’s too late. Buck can feel the blade entering his body, piercing through layers of skin and muscle and fat. It twists and he gasps, feeling and tasting the blood in his mouth. Just as easily as it entered, it’s removed and Buck is thrown down onto the hard floor. 

“Buck!” Eddie shouts, rushing to his side as best as he can. He kneels down next to him and brings his hands up to cover the wound. They both know it’s not going to do any good. “Damn it, Buck. Why did you do that?”

“Christopher needs you,” Buck mumbles. His body aches and his vision blurs, and he has a moment to be thankful he’s lying down. “You need to live.”

“So do you,” Eddie says, the words coming out choked with emotion. “I need you. Chris needs you too. So you damn well better hold on.”

Buck smiles sadly, bringing a hand up to Eddie’s cheek. “I wish…”

“What?” Eddie asks. “What is it?”

“I wish you knew… how much I love you.”

Eddie’s sobbing now, his shoulders shaking as tears fall down his cheeks. “I do. I know. And I love you. So please, stay with me.”

Buck wants to. He tries but his body is weak and it’s taking everything in him to keep his eyes open and focused on Eddie.

“Eddie…”

Eddie’s eyes widen suddenly as he gasps, and blood starts to bubble out of his mouth. Buck looks down, noticing the blade sticking out of his chest and blood coating his shirt. It’s all far too close to his heart.

“No,” Buck whispers. He tries to reach for Eddie as he starts to fall but he can’t. He watches helplessly as Eddie falls to the side, eyes focused on him. “Eddie. No. Come on.”

He wills his body to move, even just a little closer. Even that little bit of movement zaps the little energy he had. Tears are swimming at his eyes. He knows the attacker is still nearby but all he can focus on is Eddie.

“Eddie please.”

“I love you,” Eddie tells him.

“I love you too,” Buck says. “So does Christopher. He needs you. Come on.”

“Chris,” Eddie whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“You wanted to be together,” their attacker says. “Now you can.”

Buck tries to move closer but a booted footsteps hard on his back. He cries out, reaching helplessly for Eddie. This can’t be happening. He was supposed to be safe. There are spots in Buck’s vision now, as his breathing starts to slow. 

“Buck…”

Eddie’s eyes are still on him, and Buck doesn’t look away. He can’t. He reaches out his hand, desperate to make contact. Their fingers brush and Buck chokes back a sob, watching as Eddie’s eyes slipped closed. That’s the last thing he sees before darkness claims him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did put open ending in case anyone wants to give themselves a different interpretation of the ending than angst I made for myself..  
Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
